Sana's Homeworld
General Information *Planet orbits the sun every 724 days. *Each day is 18 hours long. *Minutes and Seconds seem equivalent to our own moon time. Cities and Architecture *Crystal towers that you have to phase through for entry. *We've seen forests, cities, and steep, rocky mountains. Sentient Inhabitants The world's population made up primarily of changelings with a significantly lower number of human inhabitants. Changelings #Native species. #Live in large crystal cities beneath thick forest canopy and prefer a dark, warm, and humid environment. #Have two forms, one for private (family + close personal relations) and one public: #*Private form is dark and glossy, with thin limbs and segmented body parts; looks frail but is very strong. They have spikes on their shoulders, elbows, and legs. Their bodes are covered in bioluminescent markings that are unique to the individual. #*Public form mimics the image of humans in the torso only, but otherwise more or less maintaining their tall and strong natural form. Their skin varies widely in color, and retains its bioluminescent qualities. Humans #Arrived from off planet some time in the recent past. #They live in large communities built above the forest canopy or atop mountains, and have settled in segregated communities because they can't access the native architecture. Though many Changelings live in or near the human cities for purposes of government, business, etc, humans cannot live among the Changelings in their natural habitat. #They originate from "The Triad." War against the Origin The enemy first arrived roughly ten years prior to our dream hopping point, but the resistance had only been fighting for a few years. The Origin's power was already deeply rooted in their planet before the fight began. There have been a total of three meteor showers, and there is always a surge of enemies after a shower occurs. The Resistance The Origin's Planetside Forces #Nyx #Batyyn #Crimm During the Body-Hop1 The group is split up and relaxing as they prepare to watch the fourth meteor shower. Sana and K are together on a steep mountainside, while the rest of the changelings are waiting in a living room somewhere in the city below. The humans, Kalani and Morgan, are in a human town somewhere on the other side of the forest and could not make it to Sana's before the shower began. (Roughly 30 min.) Sana and K : Sana is sneakily preparing to show K an experiment she secretly made to remove the limitations on their powers. The experiment uses a deeply personal item, or "anchor" to lengthen the amount of time they can use their powers before being sucked into the dimension where the shadow monsters live. She doesn't know what might happen if that anchor is lost, but she thinks you would just have to deal with the limitations again. The only person we know who has definitely lost an anchor after using one is future Sana. : If you reveal you are body hopping Sana understands, but she is very curious and will eat up tons of time with poinless questions of her own. She also mentions they have a plan to evacuate the planet if things go badly by following the Origin's forces out. Once the meteor shower starts you have about 5-10 minutes left in the past. The shower grows more intense, and then a large meteor lands, there's a bright light, and a strong wind. The memory ends. Post Body-Hop At some point, "K" turns traitor and betrays her friends, joining the origin2. Sana survived and presumably succeeded in following Nyx to our moon3, though it's not clear why her friends could not escape with her. Notes # K visited once by accident, and three times for science. Erin visited once. #Existence of one lemon-grabbing traitor. #Perfectly circular area next to Sana's crash site. Category:Worlds Category:History Category:Body Hopping